A to Z With Basara
by DameRelent
Summary: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura. BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read. A collection of shorts based off emotions/feelings from A-Z.
1. A

Hello, reader! Before you go on I figure I should explain myself. After rereading all the lovely reviews on my Sengoku Basara fanfic out of boredom I was all pumped up to get writing again, but OHNOEZ, like always the writing compartment in my head is all locked up and I couldn't come up with anything. So, I decided I'd do a bit of writing exercise by typing up some Sengoku Basara fanfic snippets, each separate one showing an emotion starting with the next letter of the alphabet. I'll probably fail miserably, 'specially since I don't have much experience with different emotions, but I hope you enjoy it somewhat anyway.

Well, enough of my blabbering. Shall we get on with it already? LET'S PARTY!

A : **Apprehensive** : Uneasy or fearful about something that might happen.

* * *

Sanada Yukimura stood facing his foe, his one and only rival. He had just jumped down from his horse while the rest of the army and Takeda Shingen moved forward to battle elsewhere, leaving the one-eyed dragon to be dealt with by the spearman. The warrior inhaled deeply then let the air escape slowly. Usually he would already be yelling words of loyalty towards his general and how this battle's victory would be in "Oyakata-sama's" name, excited and exhilarated to have a chance at finally dueling this man once more, but now he was nothing but a quivering ball of nerves.

The two had skirmished several times before and fought a winning battle together against Oda Nobunaga. Though they were enemies, they had also formed a companionship and when fights weren't taking place between them on a bloody field, the two happily met up to have a day of friendly chatter. Yukimura enjoyed every minute he spent with the dragon, no matter what they were doing, be it fighting or nonchalantly eating dango. He so relished the moments that his comradely feelings found themselves being taken over by something new.

He spent days, weeks, an uncountable amount of time worrying over what was going on inside himself. His friend has always been the touchy-feely type and as his new found feelings started coming into play, Yukimura would shy away from an arm reaching to encase his shoulders or a hand coming through the air to pat his head. He found it harder and harder to accept invitations over to the Date home as his thoughts weighed heavy on his heart. He couldn't bear being near the epitome of his affection while fearing the loss of his companionship if he was ever to speak word of his feelings.

The weight on his heart had become too heavy to continuing holding though. The distance he had created between each other was causing him pain. If he was going to lose an important person in his life that day, then so be it. At least the bottle would be open for his emotions to finally flow freely, releasing the pressure that was building inside the closed jar.

Yukimura stood there that day, not to fight bravely in a battle, but to confess.  
The spears in his hands shook as his whole body trembled with a nervous anticipation. He wanted to grab at his stomach and fall to the ground in a fit of nausea as flips and tumbles took place within. The air in his lungs was finding it hard to escape. He could barely stand staring back at the eyes that were gazing at him with such intensity. He tightened his sweaty grip on the weapons he held and took a fighting stance. His enemy followed suit. He closed his eyes and took one more unsteady breath before loudly crying out, "Date Masamune!"

Being some sort of tradition of theirs, the samurai was about to gladly call out his rival's name, but was stopped short when Yukimura went to add on to his statement. "I love you!" The clang of their weapons colliding seemed louder than ever as Sanada Yukimura's words echoed across the quivering grass. The spearman's eyes looked away from the shocked expression before him, turning their gaze to the ground. His face grew hot as the embarrassment washed over him and he could feel the tears pushing to break out as he realized this could be the end. A heaviness against the back of his head let him know that a pair of eyes were boring into him and he was utterly, dreadfully certain they were full of disgust.

Then Date Masamune smirked.


	2. B

My first thoughts were to use "Bashful" and I had decided Date needed to take part in the emotion this time since he didn't last time… but then I imagined Date being bashful and I couldn't stop laughing so I chose something else.  
Then it turned out pretty short so I added in a piece to include the lonely bushes that wished to make the land bushed.

B : **Bushed** : exhausted; tired out (or overgrown with bushes : D)  
B : **Bliss **: supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment

* * *

Both Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura lay in Date's room, nestled in the bedding that lies on the floor. Their breathing was only slowly beginning to steady and was the only thing to be heard other than the soft moving of blankets and pillows here and there when the two attempted to prolong sleep. Sanada has his arms snaked around the body next to him and rested his forehead against its torso. As you would guess, clothing was nonexistent on their selves due to that night's excursions and could only be found thrown off somewhere on the bare floor. Their exposed skin was covered in sweat, saliva, and possibly a third fluid.

Yukimura's eyelids flickered. He shut them tight and then tried to blink away the drowsiness, but they continued to waver in a want to shade his eyes from the warm color of the candle that was lit nearby. His grip around the comfortable waist he held began to loosen and his chin moved in closer to his own chest. Date's fingers swept out, lightly holding the lowering jaw, and lifted Yukimura's head, pulling his lips against his. He was trying to keep his lover awake, but his own exhaustion left the meant to be vigorous kiss soft and calming, coercing the spearman to fall into his dreams. His own head fell gently against the pillows.

Fingers moved delicately into Yukimura's hair and swept across his scalp, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation that felt like drifting through a cloud. The digits played with the long and short strands of brown and massaged the head they were attached too. Yukimura smiled lovingly to himself and attempted to move in closer to the warmth he embraced as the overwhelming sleep drifted over him. The last thing he felt before falling into the tranquil darkness of slumber was the hand moving slowly and soothingly through his hair.

Date yawned, moving his free hand to cover his open mouth, and then slid it across his lover's shoulder to wrap his arm around him tightly. If it was possible, even the slightest millimeter, Date pulled him closer, entrapping Yukimura in his affectionate grasp. With both arms caressing his important possession, he nuzzled against the silky hair he had tenderly played with and let the sleep he had wished away take him over.

Outside the bedroom, the land in front of the walkway was absolutely covered in bushes. They're sneaky tendrils were crawling over the wood and scattering their dead leaves about the place. In the morning they would block the sun from entering the cracks within the doorway and disturbing the room's occupants. Within them was a silent watcher, a ninja with no other purpose but to watch over his friend… and because he's totally a MasaYuki fan.


	3. C

I feel cheated of sleep. I must have done something wrong to make it leave me.  
Has anyone noticed that I seem to be incapable of keeping a scene serious? xD

Apparently FF disallows exclamation marks and question marks to be next to each other.

C : **Cheated** : when you don't get something that you think you deserve

* * *

"Yukimura!" a hand roughly grabbed the wrist that belonged to that name and pulled the owner back, stopping him from getting away.

"I do not wish to talk about this, Masamune-dono," he stated in a rush. He ripped his wrist away from the tightening grasp, but only for it to be taken hold of once more. He was forced to face the perpetrator before his arm was released only for the hand to free itself so it could follow its opposite to Yukimura's face. The hands caressed flushed cheeks, fingers wiggled in around his neck, and thumbs lightly rubbed against the skin of his temples. Yukimura looked him in the face to find him smiling sweetly, though that smug look of his was hard to erase completely.

"I promise," he began speaking in a soft tone, "that I'll take it slow… and fuck you gently." The red in Yukimura's cheeks spread throughout his entire face as he threw Masamune's hands away from himself.

Sanada Yukimura and Date Masamune have been dating for months now. They've spent a large amount of their time together; eating out, taking walks, sitting under Sakura trees chatting, training together, and even bathing together, but Yukimura absolutely refuses to engage in any sort of sexual interaction. Now, if the two had never confessed to each other Date would have most likely already jumped the poor, deprived, innocent warrior. The sad truth is though that through all their lovey-dovey interactions Date finds it hard to take advantage of him. He's spent several weeks now trying to persuade his "supposed to be lover" into giving in to his wishes, but he has been welcomed by nothing but animosity and avoidance.

He was starting to feel that their relationship was heading nowhere and he would be stuck looking, but not touching, forever. Masamune did nothing but grant Yukimura's every wish. He went where he wanted, did what he wanted, spent all his money on dango, and kept his perverted fingers at a distance through it all. He never asked Yukimura for anything but his undying affection and now that he wants something more out of the relationship he's been completely speared down. Out of all the things he could ask for the only one he wants is the chance to show Sanada Yukimura a pleasurable time and make him feel so absolutely fantastic that he'll be begging for more.

Before Yukimura could get the chance to run off and disappear again, Masamune seized him by the shoulders, "Why?" Yukimura looked away from him, but Masamune wouldn't have it and freed a shoulder just to make those trembling brown eyes face him. "Why won't you let me have my way with you?"

Yukimura thought for a moment, his eyes darting from here and there and back to Date. Finally he let out a sigh. He figured it was useless to try and find a way out of this predicament and that he should just face the situation, to stop running like a coward. He placed a hand around both of Date's arms as if to steady himself and looked him straight in the eyes, "I don't really… know how."

For a moment Masamune was just utterly shocked by his answer. Surprised that that was the reason he gave for shunning the act he wanted to perform. After that passed he attempted to stifle the laughter rising from his throat but couldn't stop himself from expressing the amusement he got out of the reply. Yukimura stared at him in disbelief while his instant of bravery was utterly mocked. "Exactly how is any of this funny, Masamune-dono?"

The dragon calmed his roaring laughter, chuckling occasionally as he caught his breath, and lightly smacked Yukimura on the cheek. "You don't have to know how to do anything, Yukimura. You leave all the work to me and just lay there and be sexy."

* * *

I wanted to put some smut in here so terribly bad, but once Yukimura accepted Masamune wouldn't feel cheated of sex anymore so smut would defeat the purpose of this emotion. Do not worry though my smut-loving friends! I am certain a letter will come with an emotion where smut is a-okay!

On another note! Is it just me or does Masamune sound totally cheesy in this? XD


	4. D

Date's a teenage girl at heart.

Writing about thinking about Yukimura kept making me think about food which kept making my stomach yell at me.

D : **Depressed** : sad and gloomy; dejected; downcast

* * *

It was evening already, on a hot, sticky, sweaty summer day and the only thing Date Masamune could hear was the insistent mating call of cicadas. Just _bugs_. There wasn't even a small morsel of that loud, overly excited, jovial voice that belonged to Sanada Yukimura, not even his heavy breathing or small cries as Date ravished him. He was utterly alone because of that excessively huge general that Sanada so lovingly calls "Oyakata-sama". He had sent Yukimura out on some mission, somewhere out across the lands where Masamune couldn't reach him, and Masamune was stuck at home, by himself, on a summer day. Sure Kojuurou was there, but he doesn't really count for much, now does he?

"The cicadas are probably getting more action than me!" he irritably yelled out before falling back against the floor. He glared at the ceiling hanging over him. He would be all fine and dandy with Yukimura being dispatched if he himself was off doing battle as well, but Kojuurou insisted that their men take a break and that he rest. What resting though? He couldn't sleep, he couldn't even calm down. His days off were meant to be spent with his lover, but instead he was lying here wondering when Yukimura's ass would be in his bedroom again.

Of course, violating every millimeter of his innocent, easily embarrassed spearman wasn't the only thing he had in mind, though he tried to make it seem that way. He would be overjoyed just to have his company. He sighed at the thought of not being able to hear Yukimura cheerfully babble away about anything and everything as they, well just Masamune, drank sake under the night sky. Yukimura would probably fall asleep mid sentence and Date would have to pick him up and usher him into bed where he'd stare at his sleeping face and play with his messy hair. The spearman would probably mumble in his sleep and Masamune would chuckle at the incoherent words as he wipes drool away from Yukimura's chin. He would then return to the outside where he would smoke for just awhile before sliding under the covers next to Yukimura, wrapping an arm around him, and falling to sleep too.

None of that was to happen tonight though. Yukimura wasn't there. He wouldn't be there. Who knows when he would be there? Date felt like he was falling into chaos just from waiting. He couldn't concentrate for very long on anything or any matters. He only felt like wallowing in his room and shouting at everyone to get out and leave him alone. Kojuurou scolded him for acting like a child, but Masamune didn't care to pay attention.

He rolled over onto his futon and buried his face in a pillow, thinking the dark fluffiness would lull him to sleep where time would pass more quickly. He only managed to make his eyes think it was safe to start up the rusty, long forgotten water works though. He sat up in repulsion to the pressurized feeling behind his eyes. He bit his lip, scrunched up his nose, his hands flew up and his fingers wriggled in the air as he used every ounce of strength to tie the water hose in a knot and shut the faucet off. From behind him he could vaguely hear the door open.

"What are you doing," he was about to force the intruder out with a bellowing demand, without even thinking of who it was, "Masamune-dono?"

"Yu… Yukimura?" Suddenly returning to his usual self, Masamune jumped from the floor and whisked over to his lover, reaching his arms out greedily to grab him. "You've returned!"

Used to Date's antics, Sanada quickly shoved a hand in Masamune's face to keep him at a safe distance so he would have the chance to talk. "I only went to buy provisions for the army. I told you I was coming over once I completed the task."


	5. E

**WARNING : Complete and utter SMUT.**

Because Date always needs to be a bit sadist… I could totally see Yukimura as a masochist. 8 D  
Why is it that my smut passage is longer than all the others? D": What is wrong with meee?

If it's ITALISIZED, use your super amazing ENGRISH SKILLZ.

E : **Ecstasy** : A state of emotion so intense that one is carried beyond rational thought and self-control ('Cause this word just calls for sex)  
E : **Enormity** : the quality or character of being outrageous; extreme wickedness

* * *

As soon as the door to their room was slammed shut Date pushed Yukimura to the floor and they immediately went to removing their own clothing. Seeing as how they had decided on a hot spring for their vacation there wasn't much to take off and they were soon completely naked. Date shoved Yukimura's bare back into the hardwood flooring and slammed their lips together. They were rapidly taken in by the heated battle within their mouths, swapping spit so carelessly as they fought with their tongues. They could have spent several minutes with this act, but Yukimura's body wouldn't have it, his hips suddenly pressing into Date's crotch which had been so precariously hovering over the area.

Masamune smirked against Yukimura's grasping lips "Getting feisty, _Honey_?" The spearman groaned as Date sat himself down and moved ever so slightly to create the smallest amount of friction between them. Yukimura fiercely frowned at the man above him, "Don't play around, Masamune-dono."

"But that's the best part," the dragon breathed against Yukimura's ear before sinking his teeth into it. The young tiger bit the inside of his lip, trying to keep the pain he felt unnoticeable in his expression and keeping down the want to cry out from the unexpected wound. Masamune licked up the trickle of blood he had spilt. "_Too bad_, I was hoping for a better reaction," he sneered.

"I was hoping for a better performance," Yukimura shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up in dismay, provoking the dragon with a smug grin. A hand flew down beside the grinning man's face, slamming hard against the wood. Date leaned in close, leering at his prey," Don't get cocky." Yukimura was going to teasingly smile at the reply, but Date suddenly thrust his hips forward, rubbing their erections against each other, causing the tiger to elicit a moan and slap a hand across his own mouth.

A devilish smile spread across Date's face. Now that he'd shown who was predator around here, he leaned over his tamed animal and drew a line of saliva up his neck, passed his jaw bone, and around the curve of his ear. He smiled to himself at the small hitches he could here in Sanada's breathing. His hands moved down to Yukimura's waist and slowly slid themselves up his sides and to his chest. He teased and excited one nipple with his mouth while he satisfied the other with his fingers. Yukimura wrapped his hands around Date's shoulders and quietly whimpered. The dragon then took the time to run his taste buds down the entire length of Yukimura's torso, downward towards his waist, to his hips. Date had scooted himself halfway down Yukimura's legs by now just to take one quick lick of Yukimura's erected member and hear that high pitched breath.

"Roll over," he demanded as he sat up straight.

Sanada shakily lifted himself with his arms, "Aah, I'm not a dog, Masamune-dono!"

"You will be though," the dragon chortled,"So roll over, wag your tail, and beg."

The two glared at each other for a few moments before Sanada Yukimura finally gave in to that smug look. He slowly positioned himself onto his hands and knees, hanging his head in shame for giving in to the command. Date leaned over Sanada's back, slithering an arm up his chest and grabbing the tiger by his chin. "I don't see any wagging," he snarled haughtily into Yukimura's hair before proceeding to gnaw on a sensitive area on the back of his lover's neck. "Mmasa… mune-dono," the spearman muttered between panting breaths. His back dipped meagerly towards the floor and his behind slowly waggled to and fro as Yukimura's face turned scarlet with humiliation.

There could be heard a muffled victorious snicker coming from the dragon as he smirked against Yukimura's shoulder blade. He removed his other hand from the floor and brought it to Yukimura's chest. Though he did his best to brace himself with his legs, this caused much of Date's frontal weight to fall onto Yukimura. The tiger staggered at the sudden increase of burden on his back, but managed to continue holding himself up.

While they were there, Masamune slithered his fingers into Yukimura's mouth, he covered the man's back with his saliva and hickeys and molested his front with his other hand. Yukimura tried not to gag on the fingers that rummaged in his mouth while he struggled to breathe more evenly.

Finally Date slid his fingers out of Yukimura's mouth, down his bottom lip, with a trail of spit following behind. The one-eyed man sat up with an arrogant grin. He pressed his wet fingers against Yukimura's entrance, relishing in the small cries induced just by that small act, before pushing one inside. The tiger shook momentarily and inhaled deeply. Date hastily added a second finger to produce a louder reaction, moving the two digits around rapidly and finding that sweet spot before letting a third finger join in on the fun. Yukimura's voice was enticing to his ears and the spearman's greedy rear just kept asking for more.

Yukimura lifted a hand from the ground and had it headed for the pressure building in his groin, but Date swiftly caught him by the wrist. "Don't try to speed things up," he glowered. "You still have to beg."

The palm of Sanada's hand pressed into the floor again. He winced at the need for release. "Masamune… -dono."

"Yes, _Darling_?" the dragon urged.

"I… I need it," Sanada blushed horribly. "Please. Please do it, Masamune-dono." Date wasn't one to refuse requests from his adorable lover, so he gradually removed his fingers one by one, delighting in the anxious sounds Sanada made. Then he wrapped his hands around Yukimura's hips and put himself into position. "_Ready_?"

He didn't bother waiting for a reply, just went ahead and pushed himself inside. He was almost overcome with enjoyment at the sight of Yukimura losing his balance, his arms giving out and his front falling to the floor, as Date thrust in a second time. It was perfectly easy to reacquaint himself with Yukimura's sweet spot and aim for it continuously, just hoping to make Yukimura scream louder. It wasn't too long later that Yukimura was crying out in climax, the sound sending Date over the age. Just one more thrust and Date was coming inside of Yukimura. He pulled out, letting the rest of Yukimura's body fall to the floor and then rolled over onto the wooden ground himself.

"_Good boy_," he smirked, ruffling Yukimura's hair. Yukimura frowned at him, but couldn't do so for long as he closed his eyes to the soft movement against his head.


	6. F

Ahahaha, thank you for the lovely reviews jam-kchan, Seraphic Dragon, x. Wing .x, and azab! Reviews make me feel all fluffy and warm inside and urge me to keep writing. 8D

I kept procrastinating when it came to this, but now it's four in the morning, I can't sleep, and have nothing better to do. Sadly, I had wanted to use "flimflammed" because it's so fun to say, but the only idea that came to mind I couldn't see Yukimura doing. At least now I have a new life's dream – to see someone fall to their knees, shake their fists at the heavens, and shout out "I'VE BEEN FLIMFLAAAAAAAAMMED!".

I swear, I sometimes wonder if I'm on crack while writing.

F : **Furious** : full of fury, violent passion, or rage; extremely angry; enraged

* * *

"_Come on_, you old brute," Date Masamune stood face to face with Takeda Shingen, well, not literally, since the general is a considerable size larger than the one-eyed dragon, but he did his best to look intimidating at his inferior height. One could almost see the static forming between their eyes as they both menacingly glared at each other, standing as if they were ready to brawl.

Date had arrived at the Takeda residence full of confidence and certain he wouldn't be turned down. He had stridden into the Tiger of Kai's presence with a composed posture and an air of coolness surrounding him (though it's not like he never has that aura about him anyway). He turned to face the sitting tiger, grinned wildly, and formed an enthusiastic fist in front of his chest as he stated his question, or more of a statement, seeing as he said the words "Sanada Genjirou Yukimura shall be my wife, Takeda Shingen, Tiger of Kai!" There was a dramatic change in facial expression in Date, from absolute delight to a horrid malice, as he was immediately declined.

So here they were now, growling back and forth at each other like dogs over a piece of a steak. "There's no reason for you to be declining my request! Take it as forming a mutual friendship between clans by offering the hand of your beloved daughter… only you'll be handing over your adored puppy dog to me," the dragon nodded his head and crossed his arms as he spoke these words that were an attempt to make the demand seem more appealing.

The general couldn't help but almost laugh at the words spoken to him, "Yukimura's hand isn't one to be given out for marriage like a woman's. I advise you to stand down from your proposition, Date Masamune, before I resort to violence to rid of you."

"I think we should ask Yukimura for his answer before you reside yourself to being ripped to shreds by my swords," he challenged. The sound of the door sliding open only widened the snotty grin across Date's face. "Speak of the devil," he announced before turning towards the spearman that kneeled at the entrance, flinging out his arms as he hurried towards him, "_Oh, my Hon—_!" Then away he flew, through the wood of the building, across the long, needed to be cut grass, and into a rocky, gray wall where his imprint would be until one decided to cover it up. Shingen stood in front of his young general, dropping his fist that he had raised against the rushing dragon.

Having looked up to view Date's airborne exit, Yukimura lowered his head in respect again," Would I be too intrusive as to ask what Masamune-dono has come to discuss, Oyakata-sama?"

"It's not of your concern, Yuki—," the general was cut off by Date whom was briskly returning from the rubble, looking to have been untouched by any harm. Yukimura couldn't help but inwardly praise his rival for surviving a punch thrown by his master unscathed.

"You're going to be my _sexy wife_, Yukimura!" he shouted, sliding down to the floor in front of his to-be-bride as he escaped another swing at his face. The younger tiger brought his eyes to Date and laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, Masamune-dono. I'm a man."

Shingen nodded in agreement with Yukimura's statement, scowling at the one-eyed dragon all the while. It was a tense feeling being the center of such conversation. Yukimura could feel a shiver sweep down his spine as Date turned to return the foul expression. To make things utterly worse Date had the guts to mention," That hasn't stopped us before," while licking his lips as they formed a smirk across his face to further taunt the large, angry guardian he wickedly stared at.

There just aren't any words to describe the expression a strong, manly general makes after having suddenly heard that his innocent son-like warrior has partaken in an apparently sexual act initiated by his enemy, especially one who tried so hard to keep the boy's mind preoccupied with fighting. It can be said though that both like-son and the one whose mouth uttered the implication were sent soaring through the sky with great force and a loud roar of rage. Yukimura was the first to rush back, trampling over Date Masamune without a care on his way. "Oyakata-samaaaa!" He jumped into the air and went diving in for a punch. Yukimura was expertly blocked of course, but he stayed in the air long enough to say," If I had known it was upsetting to you, I would have discussed it with you beforehand!"

Once his feet touched the ground it would usually have been Shingen's turn for an attack, but Yukimura continued speaking, pausing the usual rapid fire of attacks. "Well, except, the first… the first time was," he stared at the floor, blushing, and nervously squirmed under the guardian's eyes," was kind of sudden and I didn't really know what was going o—" Another punch to the face sent Yukimura flying once again.

The moral of the story – teach your kids about the birds and the bees… or else they'll end up wife to a deviant, Engrish speaking, war crazy general, but only after you beat up the happy couple a few times. … wait, scratch that, they'll probably marry anyway.

* * *

Crack, I say. CRACK.

I always find it hard to write Shingen. The only thing that comes to mind when I think of him is "YUKIMURAAA! –super duper mega falcon punch of manliness-" and the rest of his character just eludes me.


	7. G

"You know? I know! You died? I dead! Do you know Oyashiro-sama? Yes, Hinamizawa. I kill you, you kill me. No, Hinamizawa!" - Greatest song EVER. 8 D  
Thanks for your reviews omiganash, azab, and Aicara!

G : **Gloomy** : dark or dismal; causing depression, dejection, or gloom; despairing, sad

* * *

Red ends of a headband were carried up by the wind and struggled to travel away with it, but continued to be held down by its tight fasten to the head of Sanada Yukimura. Amongst the dreary gray field the spearman's fiery outfit made a point to grab attention though no one was left standing to place their eyes on it. The grass wasn't only covered by the early morning dew, but was strewn with bodies, dead and barely living, and the blood they produced. The dim light of the rising sun glowing softly on the swaying grass and remains of the battle simmered up an eerie aura.

The young tiger of Kai had not been present for this battle. Word of an occasional ally's horrible defeat had reached the ears of Kai and Yukimura gained permission to help search for survivors, though it turned out he'd be the only one to do so since the defeated army had no unwounded soldiers or any well enough to tend to their comrades. Having just arrived on the scene the warrior could do nothing but stare in bewilderment at what laid out before him. He could see a few soldiers reaching out to those beside them and shaking them slowly by the arm or leg to see if they were possibly alive. Others were just lying in agony with their wounds. Some you could tell would never open their eyes again. After gaining his composure he began to stride across the outskirts of the battle-stricken land, moving his eyes unhurriedly through the destruction.

The wind died down as soon as he came to an abrupt stop, the sudden stillness seemingly putting an emphasis on the tiger's eyes widening with alarm. His body swung forward and he raced into the scattered bodies and broken land, his headband swishing back and forth behind him. When he reached his target his feet skid across the earth and he fell down to his knees beside a body lying face down in the dirt.

"Ma-Masamune-dono?" Yukimura questioned, grabbing the side of the body and turning it over onto his lap*. He pulled a scratched, battered helmet off of the dragon's head and threw it off to the side, exposing the brown hair underneath it.

"_Not_… _cool_," Date Masamune's eyes sluggishly opened, his eyelids wavering, and he drew his lips into a smirk before grimacing at the pain he felt. There was blood dripping from several wounds that had been inflicted on him, a few not being enough to take him down, and was already drizzling down Yukimura's armor and soaking into his clothes.

If he had had a shirt Yukimura would have ripped it to shreds to bandage the wounds after gawking at the horrible extent of Masamune's injuries. Sadly, he could only untie his headband which wouldn't be able to cover much. He chose to wrap the most serious one, being wherever the blood pouring from his abdomen was seeping from. Somehow managing to remove the layers covering Date's top half** he tightly bound the wound with his headband, the dark red of blood gradually intermixing with the bright red cloth. Date grunted as he was helped back into lying across the ground.

"How are the rest of my men holding up?" The question was followed by silence as Yukimura apprehensively looked around them at the fallen army scattered across the earth's floor. His mouth was opened though by Date trying to answer the question himself, attempting to get up and take a look around. Yukimura pushed him back down by the shoulders, "It's not good… Masamune-dono."

"Let me up, let me see." Date grabbed Yukimura by the shoulder to assist him in sitting up. Then the tiger wrapped the dragon's arm around his shoulders, draped his own arm around the dragon's waist, and pulled him up to his feet. He staggered a bit at first, but was able to let himself be leisurely led around the carnage. A scowl formed across his face as he inwardly berated himself for letting such a thing happen, for letting his men, even just one, die in battle. Hair covered in dry blood fell around his face as his head slumped over, growling at the realization of how appalling a defeat it had been.

Yukimura sighed, "You did all yo— Masamune-dono?" The weight on his shoulder increased, the dragon not being able to hold himself up anymore, not able to stay awake. Or was it that he wasn't able to stay alive? Yukimura quickly laid the wounded man back down and pressed his ear to his chest. He held his own breath. He waited. After lying quiet for a few short seconds he exhaled with relief, having heard Date's heart still beating.

He pulled the unconscious general up onto his back, letting his arms hang loosely over his shoulders and pulling his legs around his own waist, holding onto them to keep him in place. He knew he needed to go back to Kai and get more help. He also knew the dragon wouldn't take too lightly to being carried off away from his men who still lay dying on the battlefield, but Yukimura didn't want to take the chance of Date Masamune dying on him before returning. He would just have to hope the dragon stays asleep until after they reach the Takeda residence where they would, hopefully, be able to save his rival's life.

* * *

I didn't want to interrupt the seriousneeeeess with my banter… so I put in footnotes. : D

*Lying on Yukimura's armor can NOT be very comfortable.  
**I seriously have no idea how he gets all that crap off all the time. That's got to be the shittiest sexy tiem outfit EVER. Also, how is it that he always manages to get his torso hurt when it's covered IN ARMOR? Must be some crappy armor. 'Course… it was back in the, like, 1500s, so maybe it _was_ crappy armor.


	8. H

OHGEEZE. While rereading A-G I realized I tend to forget that Date has only ONE eye.  
Sorry for being so lazy and taking so long to write this one. I don't know when the next one will be dooone. Just smack me around some and maybe I'll get it done quicker… or maybe not. XD  
**  
WARNING**: There be smut in these here waters.

H : **Horny** (You just know I had to) : sexually excited, lustful

* * *

This was starting to become a very ridiculous, annoying predicament. It wasn't as painstakingly maddening when it first started happening. Just a bit of friendly interaction and he'd soon have to send his company home so he could deal with his problem in the privacy of his room. That was fine. He could deal with that. It was now though, in the middle of a battle, _a fucking fight_, that he was finding it increasingly difficult not to let his mind wander to where his crotch was.

He couldn't even understand this sudden attraction he was having to the rival that was standing against him in this moment. All he knows is that one day he looked, _really_ looked at and paid attention to the man and some switch in his mind was flipped on that decided it was perfectly fine for him to almost constantly imagine dirty images involving said man. It was just utterly impossible to turn this part of his brain off again and jacking off every night wasn't helping to cure the problem at all. Right now, in this instant, his swords clashing against the spears being swung at him, surrounded in that crazy blue and red light that just magically appears out of nowhere, he was somewhere else entirely.

The panting coming from his foe, from being out of breath, was provocatively exciting. He may have inadvertently caused the sound, but he was dying to use his body to further wear out the spearman, dominate him and make him cry. He wanted to feel those fingers, which were so tightly clutching weapons, digging into his back. He wished to have the young tiger's slender legs draped over his shoulders with toes twitching and feet looking for a surface to press on. He craved to see that back arching in pleasure and that always naked stomach covered in his saliva. A shiver ran through his whole body as this all came rushing through his mind and he clashed weapons with the man again.

The opponent was starting to feel uncomfortable under the changed gaze of his rival. It was obvious the samurai wasn't putting his all into their battle and something about the look on his face was starting to creep him out. It could have been the way he kept licking his lips or possibly the glazed over eye that seemed to be boring through his clothes. Either way, the spearman found himself backing away, "Masa… mune-dono?"

Date felt a bit disheartened at the fact that his prey, love, desired one, whatever you want to call him, was finding it difficult to be close to him due to the animalistic feeling that he was about to be devoured. Which, metaphorically speaking, he was probably right. At the same time he couldn't help but laugh that his lust was so obviously seeping through to the point that Sanada Genjirou Yukimura was taking notice in some way or another. It was impossible to hide. It was impossible to fight. He just didn't have it in him to hold back any longer, even when taking Yukimura's feelings into consideration.

Stupidly enough, Yukimura had moved himself closer to the forest that was standing behind him and Date was quick to notice the advantageous surroundings. He rushed forward, Yukimura put up his spears, but there was no clanging of metal. Instead, Date's swords went plunging into wood, entrapping Yukimura between himself and a tree.

It was silent. Date stood staring intently at what he wanted; trying for just a few short moments to let that part of his brain that wanted to protect Yukimura take over. Almost instantly it was brutally kicked to the ground, stomped on, covered in dirt, and bashed beyond recognition by his overpowering desire. His hands slipped away from the hilts of his swords and he grabbed Yukimura by the hair, pulling him forward and crushing their lips together. The spears Yukimura held slipped out of his grasp as he was overcome with shock... and quite a pain in the scalp of his head.

As he pulled in his hands towards Date's chest he was pushed roughly against the trunk of the tree. The only thing that kept the back of his head safe from impact was the fingers still intertwined in his hair. He thought to turn his head from the pressing lips, but something about the lingering tongue brushing against the crevice of his own lips made him open his mouth instead. A short moan rose from Yukimura's throat as the tongue slipped inside and Date pushed their lips together even more.

Date frustratingly removed the armor covering his legs and the sheaths of his swords, trying desperately not to let his lips move away as he did so. Removing Yukimura's armor wasn't quite as irritating, but still more of a hassle than Date wanted. For once though he was awfully glad for the spearman's under dressing of his torso and happily whipped the jacket down his shoulders, along his arms, and dropping it to the grassy ground.

After spending all that time fiddling with clothing, his hands quickly slid along Yukimura's stomach and wrapped around his waist, causing the body they touched to twitch. Then the kiss was finally broken, leaving Yukimura a little out of breath, so Date could get a taste of skin. He pressed his lips to Yukimura's neck and sucked on the slightly tanned skin before playfully biting into it. The tiny bit of pain suddenly brought Yukimura back to his senses and he grabbed Date by the shoulders, pushing him back. "Masamune-dono, uh… you… I…" he wasn't entirely sure what he should be saying and was slightly relieved when Date told him to shut up, but the situation was bringing on a rather odd feeling that was inflaming, pleasing, and embarrassing all at once and was making the poor guy confused. He bit the side of his lip and looked away from the man in front of him.

This pause in the middle of his plan to relieve his want was starting to irritate the dragon, his self-control really starting to break down and wash away. He glared at the ground in an attempt to restore some of it while Yukimura uttered some more incoherent words. There was no helping him now though, a few more seconds and he was forcefully twisting Yukimura around to face the tree behind them. "Ma-Masamun- he…hey!" Yukimura grabbed for his pants which were being whisked down his legs. He only managed to pull them back up halfway before Date grabbed his hands and slammed their palms against the tree. He shuddered slightly as hot breath blew against his ear. "You better hold on tight," the dragon smirked.

Without the amazing invention known as a zipper Date had to pull his own pants down as well. Luckily his long, blue overshirt would cover his ass from unexpected visitors while he was busy. He got himself half naked and slipped his hands around Yukimura's hips. He knew he was about to do something pretty harsh and he actually felt bad about it, but there just wasn't any stopping himself. He moved his hips forward.

Yukimura tensed as he felt something press against him. Having no idea what was happening, about to happen; he couldn't think of any action to take other than the one he was told, which was to hold on… and tightly. He dug his fingers into the bark of the tree. He felt absolutely humiliated standing with his naked backside to his rival, but brushing off the negative feelings he actually felt a little excited and his body shook with anticipation.

"A-!" he had started to shout out an exclamation from the sudden pain as Date rushed into him, but any sound or word he could make was cut off as he ruthlessly bit into his bottom lip. Blood dribbled onto his chin. Date pulled back and Yukimura let his lip go, taking in a few unsteady breaths while his mouth was open. It hurt. It hurt like Hell. When Date plunged forward the second time though it wasn't as horrible, still painful, but Yukimura found himself wanting more and waiting for that minute pleasure the pain was hiding to increase.

He decided not to harm his lip anymore so as to let his cries and moans escape, noticing that the sounds seemed to make Date move faster. Unintentionally his hips began to move with Date's motions. The rough bark of the tree dug deeper into his hands as he tried desperately hard to hold himself up or else have his face and arms covered in scratches and marks. He breathed fast and heavy, his face red, and sweat dripping down his back. Suddenly he reeled his head back, his back dipped forward, and he let out one last cry as he climaxed. At the same time he felt a warm fluid spill into him and heard Date groan behind him.

Yukimura swiftly fell to the ground when Date pulled out and let go of him so as to pull his clothes back on. His legs formed an M, his knees lying out in front of him while his feet sat behind him. He had one hand laid against the tree and his forehead pressed against it. Date kneeled down behind him. "Tired?" he grinned. "_Felt great, _right?"

Date Masamune grabbed Yukimura under the arms and lifted him to his feet. He helped the blushing spearman put his clothes back on before smacking him on the back, "We should do this more often."

* * *

Everyone knows that in yaoi you can screw anywhere and you won't be caught. Hell, you could probably do it in the middle of a busy highway in broad daylight and no one would notice.  
We also know... that Sasuke's inner MasaYuki fangirl had him watching in the trees.


	9. I

I tried my suuuuuper best (okay, maybe not) to get something written for i. School started up about a month ago. I already have two research papers I have to work on. In my spare time I've actually been catching up on my anime. Also, I just had a really hard time finding a word I liked for i… and ended up writing something completely… odd. I feel so awful for taking so long to write something and then ending up with something like this. XD I hope it at least makes you giggle. umumum. I have no clue when the next one will be out. Please don't hate me. O :  
At first I was using the word "insane" but then decided to change it to "intimidated".

Thank you so much jam-kchan, azab, ReCash16, YaoiOkami, omiganash, SymbioteGangsta, and Li-Chu Lovely for your reviews!

**Intimidate(d ): **frighten, subdue, daunt, terrify

* * *

It was an inky black night with only the whooshing of the wind through the trees to be heard. The bugs were actually sleeping, the animals of the night were feeling too lazy to hunt, and all the people were in their beds. A slight scent of rain could be smelled in the air if anyone went sniffing for it and dark clouds were the ones blocking out the mild light of the moon and stars. It was an eerie night, one that could send a shiver down your spine as you walked to the outhouse. The dark, quite environment wasn't what caused the air to stir though. A strange feeling in the atmosphere, that sixth sense that makes the hair on your neck tingle, something that felt slightly off was what caused one man to wake.

Somehow, in the pitch blackness, he managed to light the candle at his bedside without burning himself or catching the room on fire. A bead of sweat fell down the side of his face as he looked slowly around the room, towards the door. He let his breath out a little when he found himself to be alone. Though slightly relieved, that odd feeling that made him feel like someone else was within the room had him on edge. He flicked the long, brown wisps of hair off one of his shoulders and then pulled his blanket up to his chin. Slowly, slowly, he lay back against the bedding.

His tired eyes shot wide open. If he had closed his eyes away to sleep before letting his head land against the pillow he would have missed the crazed scene he saw before him. When he awoke to check his surroundings for unwanted visitors he never thought to look towards the ceiling. Above him now though he could quite easily see a blue clad, eye patched man clutching the high up wall. Oddly, like him staring down from a ceiling wasn't strange enough, the man wasn't in his usual fighting attire, but his bed clothes.

"Masa… Masamune-dono?" the man quietly stuttered out, completely bewildered and wondering if maybe he was possibly dreaming, a nightmare perhaps. He cringed and pulled the blanket he held closer as the man above him cocked his head and grinned.

"Yukimuraaa!" Date Masamune shouted out and he came pouncing down from the roof like a wild cat from a tree branch. He put his hands up as though to brandish his six swords, but with him they were not. The swift movement from his fall to his fighting stance led a rush of air to blow out the only source of light, sending the room into darkness once more. Yukimura rushed to light it again, barely managing to without knocking it over.

Once the warm light was flittering through the darkness he turned back to locate the intruding rival, only to fall backwards as he turned to Date's face only mere inches from his, eerily lit by the candle. He scrambled to sit himself back up and scoot himself away across the floor, but Date was quickly looming in closer. It was too late at night, Yukimura still too tired, even though frightened awake, to think straight. It was only by instinct that his fist went flying through the air, relentlessly crashing into Masamune's jaw and sending him flying across the room. For once his unnecessary brawls with Shingen had come in handy.

At the other side of the room, from the wreckage of the wall, Date stood up. He looked rather dazed and confused. "Where the hell am I?" He looked around and came to find he had somehow ended up in Sanada Yukimura's bedroom. He didn't know what was going on, but found it strange that Yukimura looked utterly scared out of his wits, or more like creeped out. Also his face hurt. It really freaking hurt.

* * *

I have mixed feelings for this story. : )  
Also, I was shocked to find that "creeped" isn't a word. Who would of thought?


	10. J

Penguin slippers on hot stoves, I got another letter done!  
Thank you very much, you oh-so-lovely people that leave me reviews, namely Metal-jam, azab, and YaoiOkami who snuck one in before this chapter. I love you review-leaving people. Seriously.

J - **Jealous - **hostile toward a rival or one believed to enjoy an advantage

* * *

It was a bright, ridiculously sunny day. Birds were singing happily as fiery hot rays shot down upon the earth and raised the temperature to sweltering numbers. Yet, from where Katakura Kojuro was sitting, he could feel nothing but a horrible chill flowing down his spine and the icy glare of a quick-tempered spearman who sat behind him. This had been going on for days now. Not that they had been sitting there for days—that would be silly. No, what had been happening quite frequently lately is Sanada Yukimura's visibly unfathomable hatred for him.

Things hadn't always been like this. Yukimura used to cheerfully say his greetings to Kojuro, praise his work as Date Masamune's faithful right eye, and even respected him. Then Kojuro noticed something. Yukimura's so easy to read that, even though Masamune was too dense to see it, it was clear the young tiger had procured some more than friendly feelings for the Oshu leader. This lead to his constant coming over. He became messenger between his own home and theirs, but even then he would sometimes just show up in Masamune's presence for the heck of it. Then Yukimura began to slowly realize how close Kojuro was to Masamune. How often he spent his time around Masamune. How much he knew about Masamune. That's when it started. That's when Sanada Yukimura found himself with an almost uncontrollable want to send Katakara Kojuro flying through the skies and out of his way.

Today was one of those days that Yukimura decided he needed to visit. So, Kojuro tried to ignore the unsettling sensation of anger that was directed towards him and announce the arrival of said spearman to Date Masamune who was in the middle of swishing his sword around at the air… I mean, training. He only managed to spout out half of his announcement though before Yukimura jumped to his feet and whipped out his spears, shouting unwarily loud," Katakura Kojuro! I, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, challenge you to a duel!"

Kojuro sighed at the proclamation and closed his eyes in an attempt to keep his composure. When he opened them again he found Masamune to be glaring in his direction, "Why does he want to fight _you_?"

Kojuro couldn't help but think to himself how incredibly protective these two were of their relationship to the point of foolishness. Even when fighting someone else they were thinking about fighting each other and grieved the fact that someone else was possibly fighting his rival. That being said, it was no surprise that Masamune had a twitch in his eye and a bit of hatred oozing out of his expression after hearing that Yukimura had not come here for himself, but for a fight with his retainer. Perfect. Just wonderful. Now two people were out to get him because they were too thick in the head to figure out their feelings for the other. All that pent up frustration molding itself into nothing but anger towards the first person they could find a reason to be angry at.

"I suppose I will be leaving you two to yourselves then," he stated as he stood up and turned to leave. Amazingly he was able to make it out with only livid shouts following after him, but only due to a certain ninja's decision to drop in at the perfect moment.

"Sanada-dana! You—" a sword came slashing down before Sasuke could give the message he had come to deliver. He was able to narrowly escape the sharp weapon, but only to be attacked once more. Yukimura tried to stop the raging dragon from ripping the ninja to shreds with a bit of shouting and a lot of spear waving, mainly just making the situation worse. It was at times like this that the right hand man of Date Masamune found it lucky that the simple minded Yukimura was the one he had to deal with and felt bad for the ninja who had to shoulder the envy of the hot-headed dragon of Oshu. Though Sasuke didn't seem to entirely mind, playfully brushing off the attacks and hurriedly saying what he needed to say before disappearing back into the trees with his laughter echoing behind him.


	11. K

AHAHAHA. Two in one day! I feel AWESOME.  
While looking for a K word I saw "Knightly" and immediately thought "YES! YES! So happening!" and it did. I have no regrets! wellmaybejustalittle. XD

K – **Knightly** – characteristic of a knight; noble, courageous, and generous

* * *

Time seems to have stopped; the world seems to be flowing by at a painstakingly slow pace. So far it doesn't seem like what people say though. You know, how when you're dying your life flashes by, but that has yet to happen. No old memories of his family soaring through his mind, fights he's won, fights he's lost, fond past times with his lord, Oyakata-sama, or even the friends he has made through the years. Or, wait, maybe the flashing part is just to make it seem a bit cooler and really it's just you suddenly remembering all the things you've done before you begin thinking about all the amazing things you _could _have done, could have become. Yukimura crosses his arms at this thought as he continues to fly through the air, having received a rather powerful hit from the enemy.

He was still injured from earlier skirmishes, having not given his body the time to heal, and then was so eager for a brilliant win that he went running into battle fully prepared to topple the leader. This, of course, he went straight for… and failed. He was beaten to a pulp and then flung through the air with a swift hit. It first crossed his mind that the hit was so powerful his mind had become befuddled enough to make him think he was flying at a slow pace, but now he was just most certain that he was at the end of his days. He was a complete disappointment.

A sigh of failure left his mouth as he realized what utter shame he had brought to the name of Takeda. Years of loyalty gone to waist. If he wasn't dying right now he'd surely be scolded and punched across the courtyard back home for being such a disgrace, but then given words of wisdom to help him move on and fight harder. Now he'll be left as a gravestone to be reprimanded for his disgraceful death, with no words of encouragement left for his dead body.

"_UNF_!" suddenly he was removed from his sad, worrisome, unenlightening dying thoughts as he finally reached the end of his journey. It's not that he up and died though, he just happened to finally fall out of the sky and onto something actually a bit comfy. It wasn't scratchy like grass or hard like rock. He was curious as to what it was he landed on, but he was a little too busy hacking up blood to have a look around.

After a few more coughs he swiped the blood from his lips and peered up towards the sky. He expected to see a brilliant burning sunset blazing into his eyes as a farewell gift from the earth, with a single autumn leaf floating past along the wind to represent his leaving soul—something nicely symbolic to let him die with a peaceful vision in sight. Instead his eyes gazed up into a vainglorious, sparkling white smirk.

"You better not be dying on me, Sanada Yukimura! " the man shouted at him a bit angrily, but with a twinge of laughter in it as though he was amused at the fact that Yukimura had been beaten, or possibly that he had to be saved by, "Masamune-dono?"

The falling Yukimura had fallen right into the arms of Date Masamune, a roaring color of blue as he rode along on his gallant horse that was decked out in its odd attire. Usually Yukimura would be displeased at being saved, but now, as he looked up at the samurai he couldn't help but smile. Past the smug grin was a determined look in the warrior's eye, wind sending his hair flying around his face, and an iconic helmet that any warrior would know. Past this visage was a sunset background not of burning reds and oranges, but the bright sun lighting up the night blue sky which was slowly taking over. The roaring sounds of fighting and death were tuned out by the galloping of a horse and Yukimura's heart beating faster than ever before.


	12. L

I had meant to post this up last night, but I had been writing it by warm, fuzzy candle light while listening to lovely, soft piano music which made me tiiiiired. I could barely keep my eyes open so I ended up going to sleep.

Once again, thanks for your reviews YaoiOkami, Metal-jam, and azab! There are no words to describe my love for you people. : D

L – **Light-hearted **– carefree; cheerful; gay

* * *

In an era of constant battle, death and gloom at every corner, it's the days a warrior only sees few and far between that make their life. Even if one loves that exhilarating rush of excitement as they charge towards a rushing opponent with their weapons readily wielded, wishing for a simple, quiet, relaxing day is no surprise. When a day like that comes by one spends their time wisely and prays to gods they may not even believe in for it to never end. The prayers never reach high enough, they never wish hard enough. All the joy and fun one experiences just makes the time slip away. It's only a matter of seconds before it's back to the never ending routine that sends one into boredom and depression and has them grasping for the time they can spend with their loved ones.

It is a day like such that two, a samurai and a spearman, find themselves enjoying. A lull in their mundane tasks of defending and attacking lead them to a peaceful night together. Although they barely slept through the chattering of catching up they were awake early the next morning. They bothered not to change out of their sleep clothes and stumbled out onto the morning light covered walkway straight from the bed. Only seconds had passed before they were caught up in a silly, everyday conversation.

A jovial laugh floated through the air and Yukimura let his head fall back into Masamune's lap," You are kidding, right?" Masamune smiled down at the messy haired man, badly attempting to hold back laughter of his own. What these two found themselves amused by would surely have no effect on any other. It was the cozy warmth that wrapped tightly around them and the airy feeling in their souls when they were around each other that made anything a joke. Not only that, but the sky shone bluer. The sun was blazing brighter than ever before. The wind blew past so appropriately, cooling their skin and throwing their hair. Time was utterly lost.

By lunch time they had managed to dress and took their conversing to the dirt road. Yukimura turned his back to the scenery he was walking towards. He lifted his arms behind his head and continued to walk, trusting he didn't need his own eyes to watch his steps. He wanted his sole attention on the man he walked with. Despite the small talk about what they'd be eating and joking about who would be paying, the walk was mostly spent in silence. They relished the sight of each other among a background of swaying trees and grassy fields, birds singing sweetly amongst the branches and colorful winged insects floating by. Words didn't have to be exchanged until they sat down on a bench, outside in the brilliant weather, and praised the deliciousness of their simple meal.

The walk home was slower, with many stops along the way. There wasn't much between the town and home, but pushing each other into the still dewy grass was fun enough. After growing tired of the childish fighting they would lie against the trunk of an old tree and stare at the numerous puffy, white clouds. Yukimura would excitedly point out the resemblance one had to something he loved and Masamune would tease him, saying it looked nothing of such. In turn this would cause another grassy fight to ensue.

They were covered in grass and dirt once they got home, but it didn't bother them one bit. Having played around so long there was already a warm dinner laid out for them by Masamune's retainer and they opted to eat instead of cleaning off. The food was slowly devoured as banter took place, chatting about past events and laughing about past hilarities. As the food disappeared and night fell down the words transformed into those of the future. What would happen tomorrow? Would they be fighting each other or alongside each other? Would they ever have another day like this?

Yukimura sighed and laid his head down in the comfy lap of his partner. They both stared out at the stars and listened to the chirping of insects. A single candle lit up the inky night that couldn't be illuminated by the faint lights it contained. A faint wind blew past, brushing Yukimura's hair into the air and back down around his face. With the day falling away it seemed quite, oh so quite. Though they still smiled at each other the silence was pushing an empty, aching feeling into their hearts. The day had gone too fast and they dreaded descending into sleep where the night would pass too quickly.


End file.
